Skills
Skills enable players to gain new abilities, unlock quests and recipes, and increase efficacy and amount of XP given for performing related tasks. Lower-level skills within the same branch of the skill tree are prerequisites for higher-level skills, and some skills from other branches may be required to learn a skill. An achievement may also be a prerequisite to learn a skill, such as one gained from spending an emblem. After a player's tenth skill is learned, each additional skill learned causes a compounding 5% increase in the length of time to learn another. So, to learn the twentieth skill will take 63% longer than the base time and the fortieth skill will take 432% longer to learn. The Better Learning skills can delay these increases. Stoot has said, "The base times have not been changed, but, as discussed in some other forum thread a very long time ago, we finally switched to a system where there are "decreasing returns" — the more skills you learn, the longer it will take to learn further ones." =Crafting Skills= Food-Related Skills Blending * Blending I * Blending II Cheffery * Cheffery I * Cheffery II * Cheffery III Cocktail Crafting * Cocktail Crafting I * Cocktail Crafting II EZ Cooking * EZ Cooking I * EZ Cooking II Grilling * Grilling I * Grilling II Master Chef * Master Chef I * Master Chef II Saucery * Saucery I * Saucery II Transmogrification Skills Bubble Tuning * Bubble Tuning Fruit Changing * Fruit Changing Gasmogrification * Gasmogrification Spice Milling * Spice Milling =Personal Development Skills= Learning Skills Better Learning * Better Learning I * Better Learning II * Better Learning III * Better Learning IV * Better Learning V Unlearning * Unlearning I * Unlearning II * Unlearning III Bureaucratic Skills Bureaucratic Arts * Bureaucratic Arts I * Bureaucratic Arts II * Bureaucratic Arts III Penpersonship * Penpersonship I Meditation Skills Focused Meditation * Focused Meditation Levitation * Levitation Meditative Arts * Meditative Arts I * Meditative Arts II * Meditative Arts III Teleportation * Teleportation I * Teleportation II * Teleportation III * Teleportation IV * Teleportation V Transcendental Radiation * Transcendental Radiation Piety * Piety I Martial Imagination * Martial Imagination =Technological Skills= Alchemy * Alchemy I * Alchemy II Blockmaking * Blockmaking I Crystallography * Crystallography I Element Handling * Element Handling Engineering * Engineering I Fuelmaking * Fuelmaking I Intermediate Admixing * Intermediate Admixing Tinkering * Tinkering I * Tinkering II * Tinkering III * Tinkering IV * Tinkering V =The Natural World Skills= Animal-Related Skills Animal Husbandry * Animal Husbandry Animal Kinship * Animal Kinship I * Animal Kinship II * Animal Kinship III * Animal Kinship IV * Animal Kinship V * Animal Kinship VI * Animal Kinship VII Herdkeeping * Herdkeeping Remote Herdkeeping * Remote Herdkeeping Plant-Related Skills Bog Specialization * Bog Specialization Botany * Botany Croppery * Croppery I * Croppery II * Croppery III Gardening * Gardening I * Gardening II * Gardening III * Gardening IV * Gardening V Herbalism * Herbalism I * Herbalism II Jellisac Hands * Jellisac Hands I Light Green Thumb * Light Green Thumb I * Light Green Thumb II * Light Green Thumb III Soil Appreciation * Soil Appreciation I * Soil Appreciation II * Soil Appreciation III * Soil Appreciation IV * Soil Appreciation V Rock & Metal Skills Mining * Mining I * Mining II * Mining III * Mining IV Refining * Refining I * Refining II Smelting * Smelting I Category:General